FAQ
Welcome to the FAQ page. If you do not already know, the M.A.G.E. Chronicles is a new fantasy series being developed and written by me, Matt Mackowski. I thought it would be fun to have an FAQ of the story and show off a excerpt of a chapter or so every couple of weeks. I hope to soon create a Youtube Page and provide some history and lore along with more info on the Bannerlands Chronicles. So take a look and feel free to ask if you don't see it below. If you have a general question not answered here, or one that's about the world of Cranthem, the M.A.G.E. Chronicles, etc. Feel free to ask, and I'll do my best to answer it. GENERAL QUESTIONS Bannerlands Chronicles QUESTIONS Where Did You Get The Idea For the Bannerlands Chronicles? While the series and stories themselves as far as I know fiction, the reasoning behind started when I was having surgery during my summer break while in high school, and my Grandma gave me a St. Rafael medallion. I started writing story ideas of Elves, and knights, and all the typical medieval fanfare, and one of the items was a medallion. Yet, while doing some research I noticed that a medallion was a common plot element, or trope if you will. I don't mind tropes, and I think they can still be included in stories, provided they serve a purpose. Through more research, I started reading more blurbs about stories that involved ancient artifacts and the searches of them. I created a few different ancient artifacts, but started to look at the top four most commonly used, at least in my opinion and wanted to write a series about them, so I started working on the stories. Some of the artifacts are what you think they are and do what you might think they do, while others are not what they seem. If you're wondering if the medallion is still one of the artifacts, you'll have to wait and read to find out. Is the Bannerlands more Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice & Fire or Lord of the Rings? I find it difficult to try and pick a series my book is closer to because this can hinder the book and alienate readers if the description given is not "close enough" to the reader's liking. However, I feel some sort of description is needed, so I'm going to do my best. The Bannerlands is set in a pseudo-medieval world, known as Cranthem. However, this is not to be a complete realistic nor accurate portrayal or account of the real-world's medieval era. As you see in the series, women holding positions of power is common in Cranthem, after all, according to legend and faith, a being many believe to be female is said to have created Cranthem. An example would be a young royal girl idolizing a female Royal Guard. In the hierarchy, the next-in-line does not always mean oldest. While those are taken into consideration, It's based on readiness and preparedness that carry more weight in the determination. There are Kings, Queens, Knights, Castles and Palaces. There are also Mages, and Elves. Are There Gnomes and Dwarves? While there are little people, there are no dwarves like in other fantasies. There are no gnomes. Are there Dragons? Not in the traditional sense. In addition, the dragon lore and myth live on, much like today. Dragons in the traditional sense are considered extinct. Why so cryptic about Dragons? The true answer is a possible spoiler and I don't know yet how long into the series it's going to be revealed. I will say though, don't expect to read about or see the dragons like Drogon, Smaug or Kilgarah flying about over Cranthem. Note: If you do see them and you feel like being brave, you can try and alert them they are just a bit lost. Does the Bannerlands Chronicles Have a True Villain (i.e. Big Bad)? Yes. Dragons. Just joking. Honestly, I'm not a huge fan of villain for villain sake, so if I introduce a potential villain, you'll know what drives them to be villainous. There might be a 'big bad' in the Bannerlands Chronicles, there might not be. Hint: Like George R.R. Martin, I believe the best stories are conflicts within the characters themselves. Do You know what the opening scene of the book will be? I'm pretty certain of the opening of the first two books of the Bannerlands Chronicles. Do You know how the Series Ends? Nope. Not at this time. I have an idea of how the first book ends, but it's up to the characters to confirm that ending or provide me with another. I just hope they don't screw up the start of the second book. :)